criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bomb Alert!
Bomb Alert! is a case featured in criminal case as the first case of season 4.it takes place as the first case in oceania Plot *Flashback After all what happened in Avantia,and with the evil got lost in the place and time,and with the NIB discovery about the motives behind that chaos,and about this is not the end,and with the peace restored now to avantia,so the people can continue building it,chief of the worldwide esablishment of peacekeeping came to avantia on tow-days visit,to discuss the current stats with president rutherford,he also promoted all the NIB main teamto serve as special force in the WEP HQ in avantia,but he nominated the player to be part of the WEP international team,due to his extra experinces from the previous adventures,with the player agreed,and gone with huang to querynum airport to say their farewell to their NIB pals,promising them of regular visits,and flied to auckland,new zealand,to the WEP hq there,where the team was at this time......to start a new beginning... in their first day,sometime at the morning,while they was memorizing all what happened to them,suddenly,his thoughts interrupted by a sudden blackout in the HQ,and shortly after,a collapse voices heared and the screams of the workers,then somone said loud "empty the place,everyone's out!use you torches to see your way!"..now with everyone out,they started to look around and see what happened....it was an triple-explosion in the 3 buildings of the HQ luckily,since osvald acreman(the ex finnlandian wep chief before huang,also,i might change his surname)'s time,he ordered that any wep hq is built,it must compose of ONE and at most THREE floors only,but more than one building,to make it harder for the terrorist attacks to demolish it badly,and huang done the same thing,damaging parts of the ceilings and walls..after calling the ambulance and taking the injured people,and doing the necessary first-aid to the international team members.with no one can enter except the ones who are working on the investigation,huang told carlo, martin,and the player to investigate the buildings from outside until they make sure there are no exlosivess still inside,they found explosives fragments in many areas,they,finally,by the help of pierre and some other WEP experts,they managed to determine ewhere all the explosives had been planted(they wasnt sure cause all of them exploded almost at the same time),and sent it to the lab (after they made sure there is no bombs still inside),where dimitri,pierre,and others analayzed it,discovering that it's kind of advanced shaped-charge anti-metal explosives,which are remote-controlled, they think someone gave them ready and with its equipment to the terrorist,and only the terrorist work was to plant them,set up the timer and activate the remote,and said that while analayzing them,the found cigaratte ash in one of the explosives,meaning the terrorist is smoker.they suspected wep senior officer Keith Terrel(as they realized that he was very near to the bomb that exploded first),geologist Aurora Land (as she was at the HQ shortly before the attack) Then,andrew came and told them that finally he knew which electricity board the blackout caused from,which turned to be the board in ladies' breakroom in the HQ.they investigated and found the board that the terrorist sabotaged to cause the blackout,after analayzing it,dimitri showed that the terrorist must have knowledge in electricity,as sabotaging a major board without major harm is not an easy job.they also suspected WEP deputy chief,Harry Leonard (as they found his watch in the breakroom),WEP int.team senior female coroner,Ra'iefa Elsharqawy (they discovered that she was sitting very near the main board),and businesswoman,Amanda Bridges (who they found her card on a table in the breakroom,she said that she just was at the HQ to discuss with them some trades and business-related matters with the WEP). then,they heared another explosion sound,which came from a device in the north-westeren lab,the found out that it was a elctronic dynamite stick hidden in the it and was targeting the main CPU in the room.they also found a paper on a table with message saying "thats just a little welcoming gift,more surprises are await",written manually like a skull.herbert analayzed it and it was revealed that the terrorist was the one who written the message,and said that they must be right-handed. they searched again and collected a CCTV camera that was near an explosion point,andrew said that it showed the terrorist running,but they was wearing all black,but he deduced from their body shaping that they are male,and used the main board in the breakroom to pin it on one of the ladies' there.meanwhile,yoshiro,pierre,and herbert,were studying the HQ blueprints and comparing it to the copy of blueprints they drew the explosives positions on.they deduced that the terrorist (even if he was ordered or not) was having a blueprints of that HQ,but anyone can have it if one from the hq is behind them,however,anyone who plants explosives in these accurate and stragetic positions and in a short time,must know the hq like a back of their hand.so they are working in the hq... finally,the agents arrested keith terrel for the attack..he tried to deny,but after confronting him with evidence,he confessed and said that its just a welcoming gift for the player and the things wont be easy for them next times and this is just the first warning,a warning to the player,before warning them that they must know they are targeted,he didnt show any remorse,but said that he was the who had the honor of completing the task,when asked what he mean,he refused to tell anything,and was about to shot the player,before the player knocked the firearm off from his hand by the handcuffs and jumped on him,telling the others to empty him from weapons before handcuffing him ..he was sent to thecourt where judge April Douglas sentenced him to life. After that,yoshiro called and said that there was something strange with the explosives position.he said that after adding the dynamite stick which exploded in the north-westeren lab to the copy of the blueprints that have the explosives postition marked on it,he and the other discoverd that if a line was drawn beteewn the positions of the explosivs starting from the first bomb exploded and ending with the last one,it will give a shape of dragon whose head is directed to the north,and after adding the dynamite stick,it will give the dragon tongue shape,and requested some time to study it further.then pierre recommended searching for a proof that someone gave the explosives to keith,due to him saying "the honor of completing the task",they got his ID from their database,and managed to find the location of his residence,they searched it and took his personal computer (dont think that MFF computers looks like our computers,no!its completly diffrent) to be analayzed.they sent it to andrew and the others,although everything was deleted from it,they managed to retrive photos of the HQ blueprints have the explosives position marked on it,which they discovered that he sent them to an unknown person,but the actual positions of the explosives was a little diffrent to the blueprints photo in the device,meaning that their theory was correct that keith recived it from someone,they went to confront keith,after long denies,he finally confessed that he stolen the blueprints and sent copy of them via the dark web to "them",who told him to meet a mystery person in certain place so he can recive the explosives,when asked who are them and who gave the explosions to him,he said that he will never tell who ordered him and he even didnt knew that person who gave him.the explosivies as they was wearing all black! After that,huang told the player that he is going to take them and the team to the spaceship (which was parking nearby),where they will work in the countries that have no WEP hq.when they gathered on the spaceship,they got a news that an aircraft which was going from sydney to osaka,disappeared in the middle of ocean..they decided to take the spaceship to sydeny airport instantly to see what happened. *Flashforward Summary Victim *'No murder victim terrorist attack on new zealand wep HQ' Weapon *'Shaped-Charge anti-metal explosives' Arson *'Keith Terrel' Suspects Profile Profile Profile Profile Profile Quasi-Suspects Criminal's Profile *The Criminal knows electricity science *The Criminal is right-handed *The Criminal smokes *The Criminal is male *The Criminal works in the targeted HQ Crime Scenes *Multiple explosion sites *Ladies breakroom Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Is that just a legend? 1 Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases